


Never Been So Happy

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina have a short conversation following the birth of their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“How do you feel?” Cami asked, holding her newborn son in her arms. Her wife looked up from where she held her daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket.

“Exhausted and gross, not to mention sore. But I’ve never been so happy in my life” said Davina.

“Me neither” agreed Cami.


End file.
